


Stresszmentesítés

by Lilibell



Category: Jrock, Triangle Sonix (Japanese Band), Twins☆ (Japanese Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibell/pseuds/Lilibell
Summary: Keke nagyon ért a bandatársai stresszmentesítéshez.





	Stresszmentesítés

Hiro nagyot ásított, és belekotort a táskájába az életmentő kávésdoboz után kutatva, de szinte tudta, hogy hiába. Sosem tartott ilyesmit magánál, inkább lerakta egy asztalra vagy ilyesmi, elvégre ha kifolyna, tönkretenné a márkás táskát… No de akkor mindez azt jelentette, hogy rohadtul nem volt meg a napi második kávéja, és anélkül átváltott zombi-üzemmódba. Nem mehetett ki a rajongók közé zombi-üzemmódban, az maga lett volna a katasztrófa! Hiro igazán szerette azokat a lelkes kislányokat, és nem akart csalódást okozni, ha nem volt muszáj, márpedig ő előrelátóan beszerezte a kedvenc rilakkumás lattéját, most mégsem találta sehol.

Kénytelen volt visszamenni az öltözőbe, ahonnan az öccse meg Keke nemrég szabályszerűen kipaterolta azzal, hogy megbeszélnivalójuk van. Hirót ugyan izgatta a dolog, hogy mégis mi lehet az a nagyon fontos dolog, amiről ő nem hallhat, de túlságosan fásultnak érezte magát a tiltakozáshoz, és úgy gondolta, legalább lesz egy kis szünete, hogy békésen megiszogassa a kávéját, és közben twitteren lógjon egy kicsit. Na, ez nem jött be, de legalább itt volt a tökéletes alibi ahhoz, hogy meglesse, mit csinál a két bandatársa. Ehhez mérten igyekezett nem túl hangosan végigcsörtetni a rövid, szűk kis folyosón, és kopogás nélkül nyitott be, mert lehet, hogy kipaterolták onnan, de mégis az ő neve állt a kézzel írott papíron az ajtón. Vagyis… csak a Triangle Sonix neve, de ő is a bandához tartozott, szóval véleménye szerint teljes joggal léphetett be oda akkor, amikor csak akart.

Amit azonban odabent talált, arra a legvadabb álmaiban sem gondolt volna. Az öccse, Yoshi letolt nadrággal, szétvetett lábakkal ült az egyik széken, Keke feje pedig ütemesen dolgozott az ölén. Hiro és a testvére egymás szemébe néztek; egy pillanatig mintha megfagyott volna minden, aztán Keke hátranézett. Cseppet sem tűnt meglepettnek vagy ijedtnek, Yoshi már annál inkább.

\- Ööö… - kezdte Hiro rendkívül értelmesen. – Ti meg mi a fenét csináltok?

\- Stresszmentesítek – vont vállat Keke, és megeresztett egy laza mosolyt Hiro felé, aki némi habozás után mégsem menekült el, mert történetesen ez volt az első gondolata, hanem inkább bezárta az ajtót, és összevont szemöldökkel követelt magyarázatot.

\- Ezért dobtatok ki innen?

\- Hát, amint látod – vonogatta a vállát Keke, és felállt, majd megindult a barna hajú gitáros felé, aki egy pillanatra megcsodálhatta az öccse merevedését, amin még ott csillogott az énekes nyála, de gyorsan elkapta róla a tekintetét, és inkább az énekesre összpontosított. Az egyszerűen csak átkarolta a vállát, mint egy régi jó barátnak, és magával húzta Yoshi felé. Hiro nem tudta mire vélni, de kíváncsi is volt, így végül hagyta magát, bár volt némi ellenérzése az egésszel kapcsolatban.

\- Bocs már, hogy kihagytunk a buliból, de Yoshi ragaszkodott hozzá.

\- Még szép! – jelentette ki Yoshi némi pírral az arcán. – Aniki csont hetero.

\- Nem mondod – pillantott Keke tettetett meglepetéssel Hiróra. – De azért szereted, ha leszopnak, nem?

\- Ki nem szereti? – kérdezte a barna hajú gitáros, bár nem volt benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet volt belemennie a játékba. Yoshin látta, hogy nem örül ennek az egésznek, és amúgy is elég kínos volt a szitu, Keke meg csak tovább tetézte ezt az egészet. Mindenesetre nem hazudott, ahhoz amúgy sem érezte magát elég ébernek.

\- Akkor ennyi – jelentette ki az énekes, majd szelíden nekilökte Hirót a falnak, és elkezdett az övénél matatni. Hiro teljesen lemerevedett a döbbenettől, tágra nyílt szemmel nézte, ahogy Keke kikapcsolja az övét, aztán letolja a nadrágját, és az alsóján keresztül simogatni kezdi az éppen csak éledezni kezdő farkát. Aztán elkövette azt a hibát, hogy ránézett Yoshira, aki cseppet sem tűnt boldognak, a merevedése pedig alaposan lelankadt. Keke is észrevette ezt, és odaszólt neki:

\- Yoshi-kun, gyere ide!

Mintha a vörös hajú gitáros mondani akart volna valamit, de végül mégsem tette, hanem szimplán engedelmeskedett, odalépett a másik kettőhöz. Keke közben kibújtatta Hiro félkemény farkát az alsója alól, egyik kezével azt verte, a másikkal Yoshiét, aztán jelentőségteljesen belenézett először az egyik, majd a másik fiú szemébe, és letérdelt. Ahogy ismét felpillantott rá, Hiro érezte, hogy kőkemény lesz; volt valami igazán izgató ebben az egész mocskos helyzetben, még az is, hogy a saját testvére állt mellette. A szó mindkét értelmében.

Keke nem teketóriázott sokat, szájába vette a keményebbik farkat, ami Hiróhoz tartozott, Yoshiét továbbra is verte. Az idősebbik testvér felsóhajtott; meg kellett hagyni, Keke értett ahhoz, amit csinált, nem is gondolta volna, hogy ilyeneket tud. Hiszen végül is eddig azt hitte, hetero, amennyi nőügye volt… Yoshiról már ne is beszéljünk, neki ott volt a komoly barátnője, ezért is volt olyan valószínűtlen az egész helyzet. De ha belegondolt, ő maga sem volt meleg, most mégis hagyta magát… hogy Keke megszabadítsa a stressztől, igen. Ebben nem volt semmi rossz.

Aztán Hiro legnagyobb sajnálatára a hozzáértő száj lefejtődött a farkáról, hogy Yoshiéra cuppanjon rá. A barna hajú gitáros nem tudta nem árgus szemekkel figyelni azt a tehetséges szájat, amiből elő-előbukkant az övéhez oly hasonlatos merev hímtag; aztán megérezte az arcán Yoshi tekintetét, és rájött, hogy talán nem kellett volna ennyire kocsányon lógó szemekkel bámulni, de nem is Yoshi miatt tette… Mindenesetre inkább hátravetette a fejét, és behunyta a szemét, igyekezve maga elé képzelni az egyik szexbarátnője melleit, ölét, combjait a rózsás tetoválással, hogy mégis maradjon valami méltósága… ez valahogy most mégsem működött. Kénytelen volt kinyitni a szemét, és az immár megint őt szopó Kekét bámulni, aki sokkal erotikusabb látványt nyújtott a lány halvány emlékképénél, pedig nem is olyan rég feküdtek le utoljára. Csakhogy a valóság sokkal erősebb hatással volt rá, mint néhány emlék…

Aztán Kekének újabb briliáns ötlete támadt.

\- Álljatok közelebb egymáshoz! – rendelkezett, és már tolta is össze a másik két fiút. Hiro nem ellenkezett, főleg meglepetésében és kíváncsiságában nem; Yoshi ugyan korántsem volt ilyen lelkes, de végül ő is hagyta magát. A karjaik, a csípőjük összeért, és az, hogy ez mennyire nem… helyénvaló, csak még inkább fokozta Hiro izgalmát. Nagyot nyelt, ahogy Keke ismét kézbe vette a két merev farkat, amennyire tudta, egymáshoz préselte őket. Hiro már ettől kész volt, de akkor jött, ami a legerotikusabb, ha nem is szó szerint a legkellemesebb része volt a napnak: Keke egyszerre vette szájába a két vesszőt, és kezdte őket szopogatni. Közben nagy, csillogó szemekkel bámult fel rájuk, Hiro pedig már-már attól tartott, hogy túl korán el fog menni, de legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére Yoshi beelőzte. Akkor már Keke csak a fiatalabb testvér farkát szopta, ő pedig egy halk figyelmeztetés után beleélvezett az énekes szájába. A szőkét ez egyáltalán nem zavarta, sőt, még az ajkairól is lenyalt minden cseppet, nehogy kárba vesszen, aztán elégedett mosollyal az arcán fordult Hiróhoz, akinek nem kellett már túl sok, elég volt az előbb látott jelenetre visszagondolnia. Különös volt, hogy ennek az egyik szereplője pont a saját ikertestvére, mintha kicsit magát látta volna az eseményekben… olyan perverzen-furán izgató volt az egész. Hiro felnyögött.

\- Jövök, jövök! – És már élvezett is, Keke pedig az előzőekhez híven ismét lenyelt mindent, és elégedetten tápászkodott fel a földről.

\- Hm, ez kellett – jelentette ki. – A geci jót tesz a hangszalagoknak, tudtad? – intézte Hiróhoz a kérdést, aki igyekezett magához térni, és kissé kótyagosan hajolt le a nadrágjáért.

\- Nem – válaszolta. – De kösz a tippet, majd ha megint éneklésre adom a fejem, tudom, mivel turbózzam fel a hangszálaimat.

Erre Keke ki tudja milyen megfontolásból jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Yoshira, aki elvörösödött, és inkább a táskájába bújt.

Hiro közben felöltözött, és azt is észrevette, hogy a gyöngyöző rilakkumás kávésdoboz bizony ott vár rá a földön a szék mellett, ahova első körben helyet foglalt. Örömmel hajolt le érte, és már bontotta is kifelé; nem elég, hogy végre megkapta a hiányzó koffeinadagját, még egy jó szopásban is részesült. Egész jól indult ez az event, bár nem volt benne biztos, hogy mi lesz, ha kettesben maradnak Yoshival, akit láthatólag kínosan érintett ez az egész kis incidens. Mondjuk annyira azért nem, hogy nemet mondjon, szóval… ki tudja. Mindenesetre egyelőre nem volt idő a következményekkel törődni, hiszen várták őket a rajongók.


End file.
